A wireless device can connect to a wireless network to perform communications with other endpoints. In some cases, before a wireless device can utilize a wireless network to perform communications, the wireless device is first provisioned with information to allow the wireless device to connect to the wireless network. In some examples, the provisioning can include providing the wireless device with credentials that can be used by the wireless device to connect to the wireless network.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.